Clans
This page is about clans, both history and current. History of clans The rise In late december 2007, dagriggstar and dr_eindhatre met in an asia cup final. This had been an ongoing and well talked about rivalry in the gamerooms which drew such interested parties as rabidgoolie, kishan178 and mainmukit. During asia cups rabid would often commentate in the gamerooms so to give everyone an idea as to what was happenning. In the opening stages both sides traded goals to be 1-1. It turned out to be a game of close chances although both teams struggled to finish plays. dagriggstar played a predominantly wingplay tactic taking advantage of the fast, low, accurate lob balls (no headers in this version) while dr played a more traditional direct approach. The result was a dominance on the wings from dag while dr would counter through the middle. In rapid end-to-end stuff often the "last defender" would make a goal saving tackle. In the dieing moments of the game, dagriggstar had Benson "Flying" Flesfadar going down the wing like a gazelle running from a cheater. Eventually his path was cutoff and so he switched the play to Stuart "Cockroach" Cochrane on the other side with a lob ball who inturn sprinted down the wing. He crossed to the top of the box, Cod "Thunder Twin" Kuskop (His twin brother played on dr's team - Danton) volleyied but his shot was blocked. He took another first time shot, keeper, crossbar, post...net! Kuskop had won the game in stoppage time. Back in the rooms this served to polarise support, kishan178 became very pro-dag while main and rabid mourned the underdog coming so close to victory. kishan178 changed his teamname to "dagrikish" and dag did the same. Thus the first clan was born... The next day mainmukit grouped together with 1_champion_1 out of jealousy to form madini. The two clans produced the fiercest rivalry in clan history. Many other clans followed these original two but none reached such heights. Madini took a very elitist idealogy with super-high requirements while BDKAS was more open. Eventually, BDKAS opened the first clan blog. Madini quickly followed and these for awhile became the two favourite forum topics. Inspired by these blogs the marx brothers came to be. Iwwo joined madini despite having a strained relationship with 1_champion_1. At the time, champy largely was the madini blog. Eventually champy was kicked from madini (who then ironically joined BDKAS) and the madini blog suffered. The "energy" of the clan dissappeared and madini became much like a dinosour. Eventually madini ceased to be altogether. This is where the marx brothers stepped up to become BDKAS new rival. Rather than clash on the field this was a battle of the blogs with soccerduke27, mfsoccer94 and kishan178 manning the BDKAS blog and sipwell, soroe, airfix_9 and the like manning the marx blog. The first of the big moments in the battle came when dagriggstar retired from powersoccer for 6 months due to study committments. With dag leaving BDKAS lost a founding member and a clan icon. BDKAS's relaxed policies of gaining new members eventually came back to haunt them. Various players had joined the clan went on to become suspended. This reconfigured BDKAS's image to something not many were happy with. BDKAS officially fell apart on the 1st of June 2008 and most members went on to join marx brothers. kishan178 and dagriggstar (who having heard of the news decided he had to weigh into discussions) choose to continue the clan but it has not since reached back into its glory days. To be continued List of clans #Alexander the Great Official PS clan page, External Site / Blog #Marx Brothers Official PS clan page , The Marx Brothers' Blog #INDIAN INFLICTIONS Official PS clan page #TVST Official PS clan page #BDKAS Official PS clan page #--Sangre Azteka--Official PS clan page #Italians-DraGons Official PS clan page External Site #LÃŦIN™ el Retorno Official PS clan Page #Cuchilla Crew Clan Website #Surreal Official PS clan Page #--†ÜGÅ§-- Official PS clan Page External Clan Website and External Clan Blog The order is now '''by random' only. It does not represent which clan is better or worse.''